


Yuri!!! OnLINE

by TheDerpierSide



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chats, Group chat, Multi, Texting, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), Yaoi on Ice, lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDerpierSide/pseuds/TheDerpierSide
Summary: See what I did there? Get ready for some gay chat rooms and stupid jokes! All involving your favorite gay skaters!!!!





	1. Trouble in Paradise!

**Author's Note:**

> (Quick AN: This happens after episode 12, present-day meaning 2018! All noncanon things are what I think! Ps, grammar mistakes are usually intended since no one's a native English speaker.)

**_GayerThanYuuriKatsuki_ ** **created a group chat**

 

 **_GayerThanYuuriKatsuki_ ** **added** **_Katsudamn, Phishit, ComeOnTheIce, RussianTiger, And Beka_ **

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki:** HELP YUURI IS IGNORING ME!!!

 

 **Phishit:** OH NO WHAT HAPPENED?

 

 **ComeOnTheIce** : Trouble In paradise (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 

 **Beka** : Chris, there's a 15 year old here. Please refrain yourself.

 

 **Katsudamn** : Phichit, please tell my fiancé that if he does it again, we are gonna be calling the marriage of.

 

 **Phishit** : NOOOO! NY SHIP IS SINKING MAYDAY MAYDAY!

 

 **Katsudamn** : *My

 

 **RussianTiger** : You're on the brink of ruining your relationship and you have time for grammer mistakes?

 

 **Katsudamn** : Yes, and it's spelled grammAr

 

 **RussianTiger** : Shut it katsudon.

 

 **ComeOnTheIce** : Would you like to fill us in on what is happening?

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : I did something unforgettable...

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : I...

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : I...

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : SWORE IN FRONT OF YURIO AND MAKKACHIN!

 

 **Phishit** : VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!! How could you!!!

 

 **Kastudamn** : I KNOW RIGHT! YURIO'S ONLY 17 AND HE'S SWEARING A TON.

 

 **Katsudamn** : And MAkKAcHIn is ONLY A DOGGO! They/he/she doesn't deserve to hear swear words!

 

 **RussianTiger** : You make a such big deals about EVERYTHING. OH MY GOD. I'M SEVENTEEN, IM BASICALLY AN ADULT. STFU AND MAKE UP ALREADY.

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : ONLY if you say you love us.

 

 **RussianTiger** : Ugh, Phishit would kill me if I ruined his "ship". Katsudon and Old Man, I think you'd be pretty terrible parents, but I love you.

 

 **Beka** : I might cry at how beautiful that is...

 

 **Phishit** : Amen.

 

 **Phishit** : HEY YOU CALLED ME PHISHIT!!! I don't know if I should be offended...

 

 **Katsudamn** : VICTOR WE DID IT!!!

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : HAHA HIGH FIVE

 

 **ComeOnTheIce** : I knew something was fishy about this...

 

 **Katsudamn** : We weren't actually fighting. We just wanted to get Yurio to say he loves us!!!

 

 **RussianTiger** : AGHHHHH KATSUDON!!! OLD MAAAAN!!!!! I WILL GO KNOCK YOU OUT RIGHT NOW WITH MAH KNIFE SHOES!!!

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : I'm only 29...

 

 **Phishit** : I'm booking a flight to Russia right now.

 

 **Beka** : Same.

 

 **ComeOnTheIce** : Me too  (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 

 **Beka** : That was unnecessary.

 

 **Katsudamn** : IM GLAD YOU GUYS ARE COMING OVER BUT HEEEEEELP!!! YURIO IS CHASING US WITH SKATES IN HIS HANHAHSBSBSBABWNJDS.

 

 **Phishit** : Bad news... The whole world is going crazy about Yuri and Victors fake argument.

 

 **Beka** : How'd they find out?

 

 **Phishit** : I may have instagrammed and tweeted... stuff... like screenshots...

 

 **Katsudamn** : PHICHIT!!!

 

 **GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : I got this, I'll twet and instagran! As soon asz IM SAFE FROM YURIO!!!! AGGHRJDNDNAMSMMDXM!

 


	2. And the Gayest Skater is.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite gay skaters come together to find out who's the gayest of the bunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long three-four week wait. I promise it won't always be like this! PS, there's swearing (again)! Sorry.

**Phishit** ** _:_** Morning my fellow bromos! 

 

**Katsudamn:** おはよう‼︎( ^ω^ )

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : Morning sunshine 

 

**RussianTiger** : VICTOR! I told you not to do that cute shit in front of me!

 

**Katsudamn** : Hold it!

 

**_Katsudamn_ ** **changed** **_RussianTiger's_ ** **name to** **_RussianPrincess_ ** ****

 

**RussianPrincess:** OII KATSUDON HANDS  
OF MAH USERNAME.

 

**ComeOnTheIce:** Victor's user has created a question: whos gayer?

 

**ComeOnTheIce** : Actually, whos the gayest?

 

**Phishit** : yeah... Who?

 

**_RussianPrincess_**   **added**   ** _JJ_** **,** ** _Emil_** **,** ** _ItalianSpaghet1_** **,** ** _ItalianSpaghet2_** **, And** ** _Baba_** ****

 

**RussianPrincess:** there you go, some more gays

 

**_JJ_ ** **changed** **_RussianPrincess_ ** **'s name to** **_JjFanboy_ **

 

**JjFanboy** : OI! HOW DARE YOU!

 

**_JJ_ ** **changed** **_ComeOnTheIce_ ** **'s name to** **_ChrisBRATT_ ** ****

 

**ChrisBRATT** : that's not even a good joke. Step up your game  _JJ._ My previous username was way better.

 

**JJ** : Welp that's all I got.

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : How DArE YoU HUrt MY SOn!

 

**ChrisBRATT** : and which one of us is that?

 

**JjFanboy** : Thanks Vic, I'm not your son but thanks anyway.

 

**_JjFanboy_**   **changed**   ** _JjFanboy_** **'s**   **name to**   ** _JJsNumber1hater_**

 

**_Katsudamn_ ** **changed** **_JJ's_ ** **name to** **_JJtheDudeNoOneLikes_ **

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** ** _:_** haha! Roasted by katsudon! Hah!

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Well I hate to interrupt this roasting session going on, but we have a dilemma.

 

**Baba** : I'm asuuuming that's why you invited JJ, Sala, Mickey and I here?

 

**JJtheDudeNoOneLikes:** Yeah, What is it? What problem requires you to consalt the most smartest of skaters?

 

**Katsudamn** : *CONSULT.

 

**Katsudamn** : You spelled it wrong.

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Anyway, The problem is who's the gayest skater!

 

**JJtheDudeNoOneLikes** : So why the heck am I here?

 

**Phishit** : Well you're obviously slightly gay at the least. Maybe bi.

 

**Phishit** : Then we have Yurio, who's still in development.

 

**Katsudamn** : So Phichit And I have least gay down to these two. I'm saying that Yurio's definitely gayer, but Phichit doesn't want to "pressure" Yurio.

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : I'm Bi. Get over it.

 

**Katsudamn** : BOY SOMEONE OWES ME 2000 YEN!

 

**Phishit** : Dammit why did I bet that much.

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : So the list so far is:  
JJ then Yurio, correct?

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Yep

 

**Phishit** : Yuuri and I say Michele is next, any objections? 

 

**ItalianSpahget1** : HEY! I'm NOT gay. 

 

**ItalianSpahget2** : Puuulease. I am your sister, I have heard the noises coming from your room!

 

**Baba** : Oooooooooooo... 

 

**ItalianSpaghet2** : ESPECIALLY when Emil is over!!! 

 

**Emil** : Did you forget I was in this chat?

 

**Emil** : HIIII MICHEY!!!!! 

 

**_ItalianSpaghet1_ has left the chat**

 

**ItalianSpaghet2:** Should we bring him back? 

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : Lol no. 

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : YURIO! Don't be rude!!!

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Sorry to interrupt again, but we keep going off topic!! We STILL have a dilemma!

 

**Katsudamn** : Yeah, Chris here is right. So Michele's third last? No objections?

 

**Emil** : Yeah, he doesn't like to fully express the gayness in public of anything! That's why I make up for BOTH of us!!

 

**Katsudamn** : Now it gets a bit harder...it's a tie between Phichit and Otabek.

 

**Phishit** : Otabek is clearly gayer! The MOTORBIKE SCENE DAMMIT. 

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : WAIT. How do you know about that?

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : It was ALL over Instagram, remember? 

 

**JJsNumber1Hater:** Oh yeahhhh...

 

**ChrisBRATT** : So it's Phichit then Otabek? 

 

**Baba** : So why are me and Sala here?

 

**Katsudamn** *Sala and I

 

**Baba** : Love you Yuuri, but gee, it's ffiiiiiiine. I'm Russian and English isn't my native language.

 

**Katsudamn** : Yeah and it's not mine either

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : WOOAHH Katsudon roasting people left and right today! 

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Victor, if you're not careful, I'll start to fall for Yuuri too!

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : You wouldn't DARE! 

 

**ChrisBRATT** : I would (^_−)☆

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : I won't watch k-dramas with you! 

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Touche my friend, touche. Yuuri, I'll be keeping my hands away from your butt, for now...

 

**Phishit** : Must I bring out the cannons Yuuri?

 

**Katsudamn** : No, it seems fine... but have the girls prepared...

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : NANI THE FUCK. 

 

  **Phishit** : Oh its nothing for you to worry about... just beware...

 

  **ItalianSpaghet2** : Let's just carry on... please. 

 

**Katsudamn** : Okay, I believe the list was: JJ, Yurio, Mickey, Phichit, Otabek. 

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : Do you have these written down or something?

 

**Katsudamn** : Yes, yes I do. This is important! 

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : Anything that involves you is important to me

 

**Phishit** : OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP

 

**Beka** : Cute.

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : Groooooss. Get a room you two.

 

**ChrisBRATT** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**ItallianSpaghet2** : CHRIS!!! 

 

**Baba** : Chris, there's a fifteen-year-old here...

 

**Emil** : Come on, we need to finish the list!!!

 

**Katsudamn** : Yeah! It's not a big deal guys! 

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : Aww, he's blushing!!!

 

**Phishit** : Why the heck are you two texting if you're next to each other?

 

**Katsudamn** : Because I need a break from Victor every once in a while. 

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : You don't mean that! 

 

**Katsudamn** : Yeah, I don't. 

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : okay okay problem solved can we please carry on?

 

**Phishit** : Yurio! They're having a sentimental moment!

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : Yeah, over a text message. So emotional 

 

**Katsudamn** : Okay Yurio, we get your point. Phichit, who's next on the list?

 

**Phishit** : Okay -3- Next is Mila, then Sala

 

**Baba** : I'm fine with that. 

 

**ItalianSpaghet2** : Yeah, me too

 

**Phishit** : Okay, now it get's harder... Obviously, Yuuri's next, but who's gayer? Chris or Victor? 

 

**Emil** : Now THAT is a hard question! Who's gayer? The butt grabber or the dude who constantly flaunts about how great he is and is in a proud relationship with another man?

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : Holy shit that's a hard question... 

 

**Beka** : Victor's gayer. 

 

**Phishit** : Nahhhh I'd say Chris is... 

 

**Beka** : Really? Does Victor grab random people's butts?

 

**Phishit** : Does Chris show up to people's homes naked?

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : You realize those things aren't proving your points, they're just saying Victor and Chris are perverts...

 

**Katsudamn** : In Victor's defense, it was a hot spring! It was just coincidental that I found him naked! 

 

**Phishit** : Well, at least you liked it.

 

**Katsudamn** : I have no idea how that correlates with our converstaion but MOVING ON!

 

**Baba** : How do we determine the gayness? 

 

**Phishit** : We DONT! We just use a random name chooser on the internet!

 

**Emil** : So who will do the honors?

 

**Phishit** : my bestie, duhhhh. Yuuri has gotten caught in between the two multiple times, if you know what I mean. 

 

**Katsudamn** : PHICHIT WHAT THE FUCK!

 

**Phishit** : Freedom of speech Yuuri. Freedom of speech. 

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : Can we just decide on a winner already? 

 

**Phishit** : Gee, sorry to get your panties in a twist. Yuuri, you've taken too long, so I shall take it upon myself to do this life-changing thing. 

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : Then GO DO IT DAMMIT. 

 

**Phishit** : I'm surrounded by such oppressive people! Okay, I'll do it. 

 

**Phishit** : The winner is...

 

**GayerThanYuuriKatsuki** : Yeees?  
  


**Phishit** : The winner is...

 

**ChrisBRATT** : Yeeeeeees?

 

**Phishit** : The winner is...

 

**Katsudamn** : Yes?

 

**Phishit** : The winner is...

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : HURRY UP ALREADY, YOUR WASTING MAH DAMN TIME

 

**Katsudamn** : *You're

 

**Baba** : Yurio, it's called suspense. You're short-tempered mind just can't handle it.

 

**Katsudamn** : *Your

 

**Phishit** : Do you want to know the answer? 

 

**ItalianSpaghet2** : No, we totally haven't been waiting in anticipation for the last few minutes or anything. 

 

**Phishit** : GOOD! That means I don't need to tell you anything!

 

**ItalianSpaghet2** : I  WAS BEING SARCASTIC!

 

**Phishit** : No matter. I'm going to sleep now, goodbye PHESANTS!

 

**JJsNumber1Hater** : FUCK YOU.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THE MOVIE HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! THIS IS SO EXCITING! I'm soooooo excited, I can't wait to see what it's about!


End file.
